Love don't roam
by Odaliae
Summary: Il était tard. Le Docteur avait bu, Rose était partie. Une voiture, une chanson prise à la volée, et le Docteur se mit à chanter.


Heyo~ Dans la continuité des cadeaux de Noël, voici celui écrit pour une amie dont le fanatisme pour Docteur Who n'est plus à prouver. Je lui ai donc écrit un Ten/Rose, son cher otp, mais n'ayant pas vu la série, j'en sais très très peu. Il se peut donc que, pour les fans, le texte paraisse un peu "flottant". Je remercie encore ceux qui m'ont aidé en m'expliquant les bases de ce ship, et j'espère que vous la fic vous plaira tout de même c:

(Les paroles de la chanson proviennent de la chanson _Love don't roam_, mais vous la connaissez sans doute!)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La bouteille sur le métal teinta comme un rire.<p>

La lune était blonde, la nuit sombre comme de l'encre d'écolier. La rambarde écaillée sous ses doigts était froide. Et l'alcool dansait, dansait en lui.

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, encore une fois. Il but une lampée, se rappela qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Et il s'en remplissait la bouche, en comblait le vide.

Il était seul et la mer au loin chantait un peu.

Il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose, au fond de la bouteille ; juste de quoi s'achever. La tenant par le goulot, il la faisait tourner entre ses phalanges, la laissant planer au-dessus du sol sablonneux qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Il courait, courait sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se fondre sous l'eau qui refluait doucement.

Tout était tranquille et le Docteur avait la furieuse envie de pleurer.

Elle était partie. Partie avec lui et pourtant sans lui. Et tout était de sa faute.

Il vida sa bouteille d'une seule et dernière traite. Quand il la reposa, elle claqua contre la rambarde et le son cristallin résonna de nouveau. Comme un rire qu'il n'entendrait jamais plus.

_Et tout était de sa faute…_

Il lâcha la bouteille sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle tomba dans un bruit mat qu'il entendit à peine, alors qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains. Il se frotta un peu les tempes, essuya ses paupières humides du pouce.

_Il_ lui avait demandé de partir. Et il était désormais seul.

Le ressac devenait entêtant. Il ramenait avec lui des souvenirs, des adieux, le visage d'une femme en pleurs. Il lui rappelait une phrase, entamée, jamais terminée. Et lui rappelait combien il se détestait.

Une voiture passa dans son dos, rapide, éclairs jaunes à l'avant, flashs orangés à l'arrière. Un moteur au diesel, bruyant, essoufflé, et une fenêtre ouverte sur de la musique. Quelques notes puissantes prises sur le coup, qui s'accrochèrent, restèrent. Et la voix grave d'un homme pour chanter des paroles.

_Well, I've roamed about this Earth__  
><em>_With just a suitcase in my hand…_

Le Docteur sourit. Il connaissait cette chanson. Et l'alcool brûlait, brûlait dans son sang.

_"_And I've met some bog-eyed Joe's,  
>I've met the blessed, I've met the damned.<br>But of all the strange, strange creatures  
>In the air, at sea, on land…"<p>

Oh oui, il avait tant voyagé. Vu tant de choses. Des univers, des mondes, des galaxies psychédéliques, des étoiles renversées, des planètes cruelles et des êtres vivants incroyables. Il avait vu tout ce que l'on peut avoir l'occasion de voir. Il avait appris à connaître toutes ces choses, à les aimer.

Et pour tout ceci, il n'avait jamais été seul. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un, pour voir avec lui.

"Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
>I love you, you understand."<p>

Le sourire du Docteur se fendit de larmes. Le goût de sel envahit sa bouche comme une gorgée d'océan. _My precious girl… _

_A qui je n'ai jamais pu dire ces mots. Que je n'ai pas pu retenir. _

Et la mer qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Qui revenait, qui repartait, qui déposait son poison sur sa blessure. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se taire ?

Il était si seul, seul et fatigué. Alors il chantait, pour combler.

"So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
>Come on, take me home.<br>'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
>And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no...<p>

So, reel me in, my… Non."

Il s'arrêta de chanter, subitement. Il ne se souvenait plus de la suite. Il chantonna un peu, à tâtons, chercha la suite. Il reprit le début du refrain, le déroula entre ses lèvres entrouvertes pour retrouver la strophe suivante. Elle ne revint pas, mais il attrapa au vol une autre suite de mots, un autre morceau de la chanson.

"Well, you took me in, you stole my heart…"

Oui, oui, il se souvenait. C'était tout à fait ça.

"Well, you took me in, you stole my heart,  
>I cannot roam no more.<br>Because love, it stays within you,  
>It does not wash up on a shore."<p>

Oh non, _it does not wash up on a shore_. Si le rivage avait eu ce pouvoir, il n'aurait pas tant souffert à lui dire au revoir, là-bas. Si le rivage avait eu ce pouvoir, il ne serait pas en train de souffrir autant, maintenant.

"But a fighting man forgets each cut  
>Each knock, each bruise, each fall…"<p>

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, un murmure qui se mélangeait au silence. Les mots tremblaient au sortir de sa bouche, s'écrasaient au sol comme la pauvre bouteille. Et il pleurait.

"But a fighting man cannot forget  
>Why his love don't roam no more."<p>

La lune était blonde, la nuit sombre comme de l'encre d'écolier. Mais il était aveugle à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait devant les yeux des fantômes ; des silhouettes, des ébauches de sourire, des sanglots et des rires. Des fragments d'un passé qui blanchissaient, qui à leur tour se noyaient dans ce bout de mer qui engloutissait l'horizon.

"Yeah, walk with me, my love, my love,  
>Walk tall, walk proud, walk far,<br>For you know my love, you are, you are,  
>You are my shining star."<p>

Un autre morceau lui était revenu. Elle était si fière, si courageuse. Si belle. Mais elle était partie, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu, qu'elle lui en avait voulu pour ça. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Elle humaine, lui Docteur, ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix.

"Reel me in, my precious girl,  
>Come on, take me home.<br>My body's tired of travelling  
>And my heart don't wish to roam."<p>

Il n'avait plus de maison. Plus de Rose. Il était juste seul, seul et fatigué, fatigué et désespéré.

"Rose Tyler…"

Sa voix s'éteignit sur ces derniers mots : c'était comme un nom à qui offrir sa chanson d'homme écorché. Il se laissa glisser au sol, se ramassa sur lui-même alors qu'il s'étouffait dans ses propres larmes.

Il y avait la mer, pour l'accompagner, insupportable.

Et l'alcool, l'alcool qui consumait son cœur. L'alcool, qui attisait sa haine.

Il se détestait. Tellement, tellement.


End file.
